Legend of Bikini Bottom
by NesquickP
Summary: Spongebob moves into a new town, Bikini Bottom, to stay with his best friend Patrick. There he meets an old friend of the family Mr. Krabs and other new friends. But he slowly discovers a weird mystery within the town and its strange past. What will Spongebob discover? What will he and his friends do with what they learn about..the Legends of Bikini Bottom?
1. Welcome to Bikini Bottom

I made this series a long time ago and forgot about it. So im re- uploading the series and will post as many new chapters as i can! This story has a lot of themes and story similar to Gravity Falls. It will have some similar plot points of other Spongebob episodes but with my own twist on the series with a mysterious turn! Hope you all enjoy!

Legend of Bikini Bottom

Act 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to Bikini Bottom

" _Whoever said 'the less you know, the better you're off' must of never been through what I have_." says a yellow sponge as he is seen running for his life. Right behind him is a pink starfish who has bruises on his body. Both are running from something big and loud. A big scream is heard from the distance. "There gaining on us!" yells the pink starfish. " _The pink starfish is my best friend Patrick. and the yellow guy next to him is me, Spongebob Squarepants. And what are we running from? Well...I guess I can go to the beginning...of the day at least_."

Flashbacks earlier in the day

Spongebob is seen in his parents house putting items in a backpack. He is seen with a bus ticket and his shell phone. Spongebob finishes packing and is walking into the living room and sees his parents. "Well this is it." says Spongebob. His mom looks like she is about to cry. "I'm going to miss you, spongebob!" she cries. Spongebob's dad walks over to him. "You sure you want to do this son?" asks his dad.

"Of course dad. Time I got myself out there in the world and make a name of myself." says Spongebob. His mom is still crying but hugs him. "I am so proud of you." Spongebob and his parents walk outside to where a bus is waiting. they all hug again. "Be sure to call us as soon as you can!" says his mother. "Of course mom! I just gotta start charging it when I get a chance, battery must of died." Spongebob says as he is getting on the bus. "So where are you going again? Staying with your friend Patrick?" asks his dad.

"Yeah! Its in a town called Bikini bottom. Pretty far but should be a good place to stay for a while." Says Spongebob as he is waving goodbye. Both his parents start waving. "Ok son have a safe..." says his dad as he stops mid-sentence. "Wait...Bikini Bottom!? Spongebob wait!" his dad yells out as its to late. The bus already left as his parents look at eachother worried.

A few hours pass as Spongebob looks out his window and sees a sign "Welcome to Bikini Bottom! The most sea-tastic place in the ocean!" Spongebob looks on and sees all the cool buildings. The bus stops and he gets off and see's a pink starfish nearby. "Patrick!" yells out spongebob. Patrick looks in a few different directions, then turns and see's spongebob. "Spongebob!" yells out Patrick. "It's good to see you buddy!" "Good to see you to!" says Spongebob. "So this is bikini Bottom huh? "Yup! You are going to love it here! We have the nicest people!" says patrick as someone bumps into him.

"Watch it starfish." says the rude fish that bumped into him. "Haha except maybe that guy." Spongebob laughs. Patrick and Spongebob start walking around the town. "That's the post office, where you post all your stuff! That's the police station, where the fish go to sleep after they steal something." Patrick continues to show Spongebob around as he looks and see's a comic book store. "Hey Patrick is that a comic book store?" "Yeah! Thats where I get the best mermaid man and barnacle boy comics! Lets go in!" says Patrick as they enter the store.

The 2 enter the comic store and the cashier looks directly at them. He is overweight and wears glasses. "Welcome to Bubble Comics, where you can buy the best comics in Bikini Bottom." Says the cashier. "Wow this place is amazing! You sell Mermaid man and Barnacle boy comics here?" asks Spongebob. "Of course!" says the cashier. "In fact your pink friend is my best buyer...honestly though he keeps buying the same issues sometimes."

Patrick is seen by the MM and BB section. "Hey I'll buy issue 55!" says Patrick. "You bought 4 issue 55's yesterday Patrick." says the cashier. Patrick looks at the issue. "Well a 5th one won't hurt. There other issues keep disappearing anyway." Patrick says as he buys the issue. "Speaking of dissapearing, my cardboard cutout of Mermaid man is missing from the front of the store...gotta remind myself to order a new one." says the cashier as he hands Patrick the issue. "Well I guess we better get going." says Spongebob. "Patricks showing me around town!" "Oh so you are new in town huh? No wonder i did not recognize you at all. The name's Bubble Bass." "Name's Spongebob Squarepants!" The 2 shake hands.

Spongebob and Patrick leave the store and continue on with the tour. They continue on for a while till Patrick stops at a small building. "Ok Spongebob, this is the final stop before we go home, the best place in Bikini Bottom, The Krusty Krab!" Spongebob looks and see's a big sign with that name, next to it a small building with small flags on the top with a see through window around the whole building. Spongebob and Patrick walk into the Krusty Krab and see a whole bunch of fish eating at different tables. There is a small boat with an Octopus taking orders and giving them to an unknown fish in the back. Patrick and Spongebob walk towards the small boat.

"Oh hello Patrick. How may I take your-" says the octopus before being cut off by Patrick. "Hey Squidward! I want to introduce you to my best friend, Spongebob!" Squidward looks at Spongebob with a bored face. "Hmm." says the octopus. "Hi Squidward!" "Yup." Spongebob looks around and sees the people eating. "Very popular place huh?" asks Spongebob. "Only the best!" says a voice from another room. The voice opens the door and it appears to be a red crab. He walks over to Spongebob and looks shocked.

"Spongebob? Is that you?" asks the crab. "How do you know my name?" asks Spongebob. "It's me! Eugene Krabs! I'm an old friend of your father! I knew you since you were a wee child." says Krabs. "Oh! Uncle Krabs!" yells Spongebob. "Oh boy" sighs Squidward. "Haha i'm not your real uncle but you did call me that yes." says Krabs. "It's good to see you boy." "Good to see you to. So you own the Krusty Krab?" "Yes I do. I founded it!" Spongebob looks amazed. Squidward just rolls his eyes. Patrick is starring into space. "You see Spongebob, 14 years ago I decided to use my family's recipe for the perfect patty to open my own restaurant! And with a little hard work and a closed old peoples home, The Krusty Krab was born!"

"Woah!" says Patrick with excitement. "Oh Please. Krabs here just hires anybody to cook and be the cashier as long as he makes a buck." says Squidward. Krabs looked at him annoyed. "I'd fire ye if that was not true. But I still value my employees!" The frycook fish from the backroom comes out screaming "Mr. Krabs we have a little problem!" Krabs, Spongebob and Patrick follow the frycook into the back. They go to the back of the restaurant and see a half eaten trashcan. "What the barnacle?" says krabs. "Thats what I said. Sir this is the 3rd time this week our trashcans have been eaten where are we going to put the trash?" asks the frycook. Spongebob looks confused then smiles. "How about I buy you guys a new trash can?" asks Spongebob.

"You sure boy?" asks krabs. "Of course!" Says Spongebob. "Lets go Patrick!" Patrick is seen looking at the eaten trashcan. "Is this can really that tasty? I should try it out." Spongebob grabs Patrick and they head over to the store. There they find a new trash can and proceed to buy it. As Spongebob and Patrick head to the cashier line they bump into someone. "Opps! Sorry miss." says Spongebob and he gets up and see's a creature he's never seen before. it was a Squirrel in an astronaut-like suit. "Whoops sorry." says the Squirrel. Spongebob just stares and the Squirrel looks confused. "Uhh you ok little square dude?" Patrick steps in to get Spongebobs attention. "Don't mind him Sandy, he's new to this town and the different people." Says Patrick.

"Sorry." says Spongebob. "Ah its no problem." says Sandy. "The names Sandy Cheeks!" "Spongebob Squarepants. I see you are buying some flower seeds?" Asks Spongebob. "Yeah, my flowers outside my home keep getting eaten. Probably some bug. Well it was nice meeting you!" Spongebob and Patrick wave goodbye. "Patrick, how do you know her?" "Well she's like the science lady of the town, she knows everyone! Though everyone thinks she is weird. Not me!" "Woah. There's so many nice people here!" They buy the trashcan and head back to the krusty Krab. There they put the trashcan in its rightful spot.

"There we go! New can for new trash!" says Spongebob. All of a sudden they hear a noise from bushes near the restaurant. "Oh no! The bugs are coming! Hide!" says spongebob as he bursts back into the restaurant. Patrick panics and hides in the trashcan. Spongebob quietly opens the door but can only hear whats happening. "This can looks heavy! Must be a lot of trash here!" says one of the 'bugs'. "Lets take it back to our home, we can have our annual dinner in a matter of hours!" says another bug. The trashcan is picked up and is taken away. "Patrick!" yells Spongebob, but he is to late. The trashcan is gone.

Spongebob runs back inside and looks for Mr Krabs. "Mr. Krabs! I bought a new trashcan and it was taken away and my best friend was in it!" Krabs looks confused. "Why was your friend in the trashcan?" asks Krabs. "That doesn't matter! Whats gonna happen to him?" "Well if whatever took him thinks he is food...they are gonna eat him." Spongebob screams and falls to the floor. "You ok Spongebob?" "No! i gotta save my friend!" Spongebob runs out of the restaurant and runs towards the bushes. There he sees a weird trail of trash and follows it. He starts hearing voices as he ventures down. "This dinner will be amazing!" "Yes...The yummyness is..yum!" "That's not even a real word frank." "Shut up I'm just hungry!"

Spongebob sneaks his way around and behind a bush and looks on, there his face looks shocked as he sees little worm like creatures. The worm like creatures force open the new trashcan and Patrick falls out. The worms gasp. "What the? I must of fallen asleep." says Patrick. "Oh...hey you guys are nematodes!" the nematodes look angry. "What is this? We've been going around looking for the perfect dinner and we find a dumb starfish!" says one of the nematodes. "Hey! I'm not dumb! I'm pink!." The nematodes look even angrier. "As the leader of the nematodes I decree we eat the stupid starfish that ruined our dinner!" "AGREED" said all the nematodes. "Umm I don't know if Starfish is in my diet." says a nematode. "Oh boy here goes Steve again." says another Nematode.

Spongebob jumps in. "Stop!" He yells. Spongebob starts kicking a few nematodes and grabs Patrick. "What the?! Who are you?" says the leader nematode. "I'm Spongebob and I am here to save my best friend! He kicks more nematodes and him and Patrick start to run. "After them!" yells the leader. Spongebob and Patrick continue to run.

Spongebob and Patrick look back as they see a big army of nematodes are following them. "There gaining on us!" yells Patrick. "Just keep running! I have a plan!" says Spongebob. They run to the krusty krab. The 2 run inside and find the frycook. "Frycook guy!" yells Spongebob. "Um my name is Phil." says the frycook. "Whatever chill we need your help!" yells Patrick. "Whats going on here?" says Krabs as he enters the kitchen. "Hey you found your friend." "Mr. Krabs no time there are a bunch of nematodes coming this way and we need you to make a bunch of krabby patties to stop them!" says Spongebob.

"What? How many?" asks Phil. "A hundred million!" says Patrick. "Not really, just a lot so the nematodes will take those and not any of us!" Phil looks scared as the ground starts the vibrate. The nematodes make their way inside and start making a mess. "I thought this was a restaurant not a pre-school." says squidward as he cowardly hides under the boat. "Phil you need to help us! Says Spongebob. "Wait! Phil is your name?" says Krabs. "I thought it was Dil."

Phil gets more scared and tries making patties but the restaurant keeps shaking. Phil then drops the spatula and starts running out of the restaurant. "I QUIT I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!" yells Phil. "Wait come back Jill!" says Patrick. Krabs then looks scared. "What are we gonna do now?" Spongebob picks up the spatula. "I'll make the patties." Patrick and Krabs look shocked as they slowly hide behind Spongebob. Spongebob turns on the grill and gets a bunch of patties out. He amazingly makes patties and starts throwing them out of the kitchen window into the restaurant.

The nematodes look confused as one goes to there krabby patty and eats it. The nematode then gets a big smile and eats another. Spongebob makes a whole bunch more and throw them out of the kitchen window. The nematodes jump with joy and grab all the patties and leave the restaurant. "Thank you! Now we will have the best dinner ever!" Says the leader. "Let the yummyness begin!" "Thats still not a word Frank"

Everyone comes out of hiding and looks around the damaged restaurant. The people look confused but relived. "Thank Neptune thats over!" says a fish. "What happened? says another. Spongebob, Krabs and Patrick walk out of the kitchen. Everyone see's Spongebob holding the spatula and knew he was the one who made all the patties. They all jump and cheer. "Yay! You saved us!" says everyone. Squidward gets up from hiding and looks confused. "Wha happened?" "Spongebob saved us! he made like 5 Krabby Pattys and made the nematodes go away!" says Patrick. "O..k...today has been a weird day." says Squidward as he gets up. "i think we should call an early close." Krabs agrees and closes the restaurant for the day.

"Spongebob wait. What you did today was incredible! I didn't know you could made krabby pattys." says Krabs. "Neither did I!" says Spongebob. "It just...happened." "Well I am impressed. how would...you like to become my new frycook? You could use the money." Spongebob giggles and jumps up and down. "Oh boy" sighs Squidward. "This is going to be annoying." "Yes!" yells out Spongebob. "Great! Glad to have you on board!" says Krabs. Everyone leaves as Patrick and Spongebob make their way home.

"Some first day here huh?" says Patrick. "Yeah! Met new people, defeated an army of nematodes and got a job all in one day!" says a happy Spongebob. "Well theres only one thing to make this better!" says Patrick. They walk next to his rock home and enter inside. "A Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy tv show marathon!" yells Patrick. The 2 jump with joy. "Sounds good pal!" says Spongebob. "Ok! I'll go make the food. hopefully no nematodes are in my fridge." says patrick as he enters another room.

"Spongebob giggles and he takes a bunch of things out of his pocket. He notices his shell phone is dead. "Oops I totally forgot to change my phone!" he plugs the phone in and leaves it on the table. Hours pass as Spongebob is seen sleeping. The phone is shown to be 100% charged as someone picks it up and clicks on the missed calls button. The phone shows missed calls from Spongebob's father and a voice mail message. The mysterious person plays the message.

"Spongebob, this is your father. Listen. Call me the second you get this message! Bikini Bottom is not a safe place! I repeat, it's not a safe-" The mysterious person deletes the message and the missed calls.

End of Chapter one


	2. The Thing in Jellyfish Fields!

Legend of Bikini Bottom

Act I

Chapter 2: The Thing In Jellyfish Fields!

Spongebob and Patrick wake up full of energy. "What should we do today Patrick?!" Patrick tries to think. "URGH! This thinking is hard." Spongebob goes to walk to his backpack and sees his jellyfishing net. "I have an idea pat!" Patrick goes from looking annoyed to happy. "Thats a great idea!" Patrick retrieves his net and they both go outside and wait for the bus. Squidward is seen watering his small garden and see's the 2. "What are you 2 idiots doing?" Spongebob shows Squidward his net. "Me and Patrick are going jellyfishing!" Squidward barely looks at the net. "Oh woah sounds like an epic day. "You can say that again!" says Spongebob. Patrick looks confused "That again?" Squidward rolls his eyes as the bus stops. Spongebob and Patrick get in the bus and wave to Squidward. He lazily waves back. The bus made its way to jellyfish fields.

Spongebob and Patrick get out of the bus and Spongebob looks around in wonder. "Woah..its even better then how I imagined! Remember when we used to catch jellyfish near my house when we were younger?" "Those were the good old days." Says Patrick. Spongebob and Patrick walk up the the main gate and see a man in a booth. "Hello and welcome to jellyfish fields. My name is Bill. Is this your first time or are you a regular Jelly spotter?" Spongebob and Patrick smile and take cards out of their pockets. "We are regular jelly spotters sir!" says Spongebob. "Yeah! We spot jellyfish!" says Patrick. The man looks a their cards and lets them in. "Remember boys, stay in the open area, never go back the restricted zone...hope you enjoy!" says the man. Spongebob and Patrick start running around and try catching jellyfish.

"Woah this place is amazing!" says Spongebob. "Yup. Jellyfish fields looks so much better in person than on TV! Mostly cause you can actually run around and not hit your face on the TV screen." Spongebob laughs as they continue running after jellyfish. Spongebob notices a rare breed and gets excited. "Its a 4 wave stinger! Those are rare!" Spongebob chases after it and notices a sign that says "Restricted Zone: DO NOT PASS THROUGH" Spongebob see's the jellyfish and sighs and turns around but hears a sound in the distance. "What is that?" Patrick walks up next to him. "Spongebob whats wrong?" Spongebob points towards the restricted area. "Did you hear that noise? It sounds like its coming from over there!" Patrick looks confused "It could be my stomach. It tends to make scary noises sometimes." The scary noise is heard again and it sounds farther away. "Nope that is not my stomach."

Spongebob looks concerned and starts walking towards the sign. "Spongebob! What are you doing?!" asks Patrick. "Patrick, Whatever made that noise could be in trouble!" Patrick looks nervous. "But didn't you read the sign!...'Registerd Zone: Donut Past rough" Do you know what that means?!" Spongebob looks confused. "That there are donuts over there...?" Patrick then gets a black stare on his face "That...sounds about right. We should go see whats making that noise!" Spongebob smiles and walks through the sign. Patrick does as well but looks nervous.

Spongebob and Patrick make their way through strange bushes and rocks and hear the noise is closer. "Maybe we should go back?" asks Patrick. "No way...keep moving." Says a confident Spongebob as they continue. Spongebob and Patrick peek their head and see a strange creature thats crying out. Spongebob tries to focus his eyes and see's what looks like an old jellyfish in a cage. "It looks like an old jellyfish!" says Spongebob. "You think he has donuts?" asks Patrick. They walk towards the old jellyfish and hear its screams. "Why is this creature here?" Spongebob asks himself as he notices a key and a small piece of paper near the creature. He goes to pick the items up when he hears someone yell "STOP!" Spongebob quickly picks up the items and puts them in his pocket. Spongebob and Patrick turn around and see 2 men, one of them being the guy from the front of jellyfish fields. "Hey I know you! You're the booth guy!" says Patrick. "My name is Bill! And this is my partner Tom." Spongebob and Patrick wave to tom.

"It seems you found the creature!" says Tom. Bill looks mad "I told you boys to stay away from the restricted area!" "We're sorry! We just heard a noise and I wanted to make sure whatever made that noise was ok!" says Spongebob. "Yeah, and if there were any donuts here!" says Patrick. "Bill..what do we do? They know about the creature." "What is this thing?" asks Patrick. "It's one of the worlds oldest jellyfish. A 6 tailed stinger." says Bill. Spongebob gasps. "6 TAILED!? But aren't they extinct?" "They are suppose to be...but this one is still alive. We keep it alive." Why?" asks Spongebob. "It's jelly is very rare and is very profitable..if sold to the right people." Spongebob and Patrick gasp. "And since you know of this...i'm afraid we cannot let you live." says Bill as he gets his rifle out. Spongebob and Patrick look scared. "It would be nice if those rough donuts helped us out now..." says a scared Patrick.

Spongebob and Patrick look scared and walk backwards. "Woah Bill..do we really need to kill these kids?" asks Tom "Yeah listen to Tom." says Spongebob. "They know of the creature! They know what we do! They can go to the police." says an angry Bill. "We can?" says Patrick. Bill gets even madder. "Quiet! Look I don't want to but this thing gives us alot of money and we cant let anyone stop us!" Spongebob remembers the key he found and put in his pocket. "Before you...kill us. Can I just say goodbye to this amazing jellyfish?" Tom looks concerned and Bill looks annoyed. "Well...I guess so yeah. But make it quick!" Spongebob and Patrick go towards the old jellyfish. "Spongebob..are we going to die?" asks a scared Patrick "No." whispers Spongebob. "I a plan." Spongebob gets closer to the jellyfish. "Oh great 6 tail! I am sorry that you are stuck here...At least we got to see you in our last moments together." Spongebob goes and hugs the creature. He reaches in his pocket and takes out the key and releases the creature. "YOU ARE FREE! RUN!..or fly whatever you old jellyfish do."

Bill and Tom look shocked. "What the!?" says Tom "Grab the kids! I'll take care of the creature!" Tom goes to grab Spongebob and Patrick but Spongebob swings his jellyfish net at tom. "...Seriously. You think a net can hurt m-." Patrick smashes a rock on Tom's head. "Thanks buddy!" Spongebob and Patrick chase after Bill. The jellyfish barely makes it off the ground and Bill loads his rifle. "I don't want to have to kill you to! Just need to hit one of your stingers." says Bill. Patrick throws a rock at bill and he drops the rifle. "Hey!" yells bill. Spongebob goes to punch bill but misses. He then smacks his net against Bills face. Bill rubs his hands on his face and picks up the rifle. "Thats it! You kids are..." All of a sudden he hears a noise. The jellyfish returns and stings Bill. Bill yells in pain and starts running away. "Forget this town! I'm never coming back!" Spongebob and Patrick look on as he runs away.

Spongebob and Patrick look at the old jellyfish and thank it. The jellyfish then flies away and Spongebob looks and see's an unconscious Tom. "What should we do with him?" asks Spongebob. "See if he has any food on him." says Patirck. Spongebob looks annoyed and they carry tom back to the normal parts of jellyfish fields. They lay him down next to a cop car. 2 cops walk towards their car and see tom "Hey..isn't that one of the criminals selling illegal jellyfish jelly?" says a cop. "Yup." says another cop. "Well that was easy." They put him in the cop car and drive away. Spongebob and Patrick sigh with relief. "That was close." Says Patrick. "You can say that again." says Spongebob. "I should call us a ride or something. Spongebob gets out his phone calls Mr. Krabs. He picks them up and sends them home.

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Krabs!" says Spongebob. "No problem boy! Just be sure to come to the Krusty Krab tomorrow morning to start your first day of work!" says Mr. Krabs as he drives off. Spongebob and Patrick head inside Pat's rock and lay on the floor. "Today was intense." sighs Spongebob. "You can say that again." says Patrick. There were no donuts anywhere in that field." Spongebob laughs and yawns. He then remembers he found a piece of paper before. He takes it out of his pocket. "Wait what's that?" asks Patrick. "It's a strange piece of paper from when we saw the old Jellyfish." says Spongebob as he reads the paper out loud.

"Entry 23: Our Buyer seem really hesitant on getting this rare jelly as soon as possible. But with the amount they are paying, who am i to care? Tom locked the old creature up and I had Bill disguised as a Jellyfish fields guard to make sure no one ever finds this thing." Spongebob and Patrick look shocked. "So there was a 3rd person helping Tom and Bill!" says Spongebob. "But where is he now?" asks Patrick. Spongebob crumbles up the paper. "It doesn't matter." He says. "What matters is that the Jellyfish is free and no one can hurt it ever again!." Spongebob and Patrick cheer for joy.

Meanwhile back at the restricted zone, a limo pulls up and a few armed fish walk out and look around. "Well..The creature is gone." says fish 1. "Yeah thanks Captain Obvious." said by fish 2, sarcastically. A third fish walks up hanging up his phone. "It appears only Tom was arrested. They think the jelly business was all him and Bill." "And where is Bill?" says a mysterious figure inside the limo car, opening his window slightly. "Probably long gone." says fish 2. "So what do we do boss?" The mysterious figure is quiet for a few seconds. "Search for the creature. We need that jelly for our product. Make sure NO one see's you guys." "Yes sir." says all the fish. The limo drives away with KEV CO seen on the licence plate.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Training Day

Legend of Bikini Bottom

Act I

Chapter 3: Training Day

SpongeBob's shell phone gives off an alarm, waking him up. Spongebob gets dressed and starts heading out till Patrick stops him. "Where are you going? It's 6:30 am!" says a tired Patrick. "The Krusty Krab! Today i start my first day of work as a frycook!" Patrick looks tired but happy. "Well good luck. Maybe i'll stop by for breakfast..and lunch...and problably dinner." SpongeBob laughs as he walks outside and see's Squidward walking outside tired and annoyed. "Good morning Squidward!" Yells SpongeBob. Squidward gives an annoyed wave as he gets in his boat. SpongeBob starts walking towards him. "Hey Squidward..you don't think you could maybe drive me to work with you? Today is my first day."Squidward sighs but unlocks the passenger door. Spongebob gets in and Squidward starts driving. "Thanks Squidward! Boy it's going to be exciting today huh!?" "Sure. I guess." sighs Squidward. "Just as long as you don't annoy me." SpongeBob laughs. "I don't think that'll happen haha!" "To late.." whispers Squidward.

Squidward parks next to the Krusty Krab and gets out. SpongeBob excitingly gets out and starts running to the front doors. He bursts in and gives out a yell "MY FIRST DAY AT THE KRUSTY KRAB!" Mr Krabs walks out of his office. "Alright boy calm down. I remember you having a lot of energy but..not like this." They both laugh as they enter the kitchen. Krabs hands SpongeBob a spatula. "You sure you are prepared for the first day? You won't get any stage fright or anything?" Spongebob laughs. "Absolutely not sir! I'm the most sociable sponge to get the job done! SpongeBob turns the grill on and puts some patties on. He starts flipping them. He then starts to walk towards the cabinet to get buns. He grabs a pair and walks back to the grill.

As he looks out the little window between him and the rest of the restaurant he see's Mr Krabs unlock the front door to let the customers in. "Time to let me money in!" He laughs as he opens the door. Loads of customers burst in and start charging towards the register. "*Sigh* here comes another busy day." says Squidward. "Alright Spongebob, This guy will have a Krabby Patty." Spongebob's smile quickly turns into a frown as he starts getting a weird feeling in his stomach. "Uh sure Squidward..coming right up!" SpongeBob shrugs the weird feeling off and starts finishing up a patty. He puts all the ingredients on and then 2 buns. He hands it over to the small window and Squidward hands the man his patty. "Oh wow! Thanks!" says the customer. He starts to walk away while taking a bite. SpongeBob looks by seeing how the customer liked his food. The customer looked a little displeased. "Meh, not bad for the new guy but could be better, oh well..This is just a quick breakfast." The customer then walks outside. SpongeBob looks shocked and the weird feeling comes back.

"He didn't like the patty?" Says Spongebob to himself. "But everyone loves Krabby patties..am I making them wrong?" Squidward throws a bunch of papers into the kitchen. "More patties to make SpongeBob!" Spongebob looks nervous as he looks as all the orders he is given. He struggles to move to get more patties from the cabinet. He grabs a bunch and throws them on the grill. "Don't worry SpongeBob." He says to himself "That's just one customer. Everyone else will love your cooked patties!" He cooks a bunch more and sends them out. "Could be better." "Meh." "I liked the other frycook more." says the unsatisfied customers in the front. SpongeBob gets more nervous and he yells out "I NEED A BREAK." as he runs out back. Squidward hears on as he says to himself "I need a break from life."

Mr Krabs walks outside to see a nervous SpongeBob walking back and forth. "You ok boy?" asks Krabs. "I don't know!" Yells SpongeBob. "I felt so excited to come start working here but the second everything started..things got bad!" Mr Krabs laughs and puts his hand on Spongebob's shoulder. "You are just nervous me boy. You are doing fine." "But the customers aren't liking the patties i'm cooking!" "That's just the monday morning rush. They don't like anything when they are in a hurry." Spongebob sighs with relief but still looks nervous. "I don't know. Maybe I jumped into the job a little to early. I barely know how to be a frycook." "Yeah, I think that's my fault. Thats why I called by Phil. You can watch and train. And by the end of the day you will be a great Frycook!" Spongebob smiles. "You really think so?" "I know so." Says Krabs. They both walk back inside to the kitchen as Phil sets up more patties.

"I'm only helping out cause this kid managed to save the restaurant and everyones life." Says Phil. SpongeBob walks towards Phil with his spatula. "Thank you for coming by. I'd love for you to train me." Phil laughs. "Of course kid." "I owe you one Phil." Says Mr Krabs. "One final paycheck will due." They all laugh. "No seriously. Just pay me today and it'll be fine." Phil begins cooking and SpongeBob observes. Hours pass and SpongeBob slowly gets better and better at the job. The Customers start enjoying his cooking more.

The evening hits as customers start to leave. Spongebob and Phil smile as the door's close. "Alright kid. I hope you learned enough." "I did sir! Thank you again!" "It's no problem! Remember to put focus into your cooking." Mr Krabs walks out and hands Phil his paycheck. "Here you go Phil, thanks again!" "I'm just glad to have helped out, now if you will all excuse me, its time i finally go home." Phil walks out as Spongebob and Mr Krabs laugh. Squidward sighs and starts to sign out of work. "That was a good first day huh SpongeBob?" "It sure was Mr Krabs, though i am surprised my friend Patrick didn't come. He said he would." Mr Krabs looks confused as he looks outside. "Well there he is right there." Patrick bursts into the restaurant out of breath.

SpongeBob turns around and looks surprised. "Patrick! There you are! Where have you been?" Patrick looks nervous and tries not to talk. "Uh Patrick? You ok buddy?" says SpongeBob. Patrick shakes his head back and forth. "What's wrong Pat?" Patrick points to the front door where Spongebob's father bursts in. "SpongeBob! It's time to go home! Bikini Bottom is NOT SAFE." Spongebob looks on shocked as Patrick gets up. "So...you guys still open?"

End of Chapter 3


	4. Worrying Truth

Legend of Bikini Bottom

Act I

Worrying Truth

Patrick wakes up from his nap and see's Spongebob is not in his home. "He must be at that work thing." Pat gets up and heads for the kitchen and grabs a soda. "Guess I should head over soon to test out Spongebob's skills." Patrick takes one sip and falls back asleep. Hours pass and Patrick hears a knock on his door. He opens his rock and see's Spongebob's father. "Patrick! I need to find my son!" Patrick rubs his eyes from being tired. "Spongebob, have I been asleep that long!?"

The flashback ends as we see the Krusty Krab with Squidward, Mr Krabs and Spongebob looking confused at Spongebob's father. "Dad? Why are you here?" "I'm here to take you home. This place is not safe." Spongebob looks sad. "But the Krusty Krab is the best place in town!" "Harold? Is that really you?" says Mr Krabs. Harold looks over at Mr Krabs. "Eugene? You still live here?" "Of course I do! Can't leave this place behind." Harold starts to grow impatient, "Son, can I talk to you in private?" Spongebob and his father walk into the kitchen. "What's going on dad? Why do you want me to leave? I've only been here for a few days." "Trust me son, this town is very dangerous." Spongebob grows curious with his fathers words. "What do you mean dangerous?" "Well...I have had bad experiences here and I don't want that for you! So.." Spongebob interrupts. "But Dad! I've had nothing but fun here! I've been jellyfishing and working." "But.." "And making new friends!"

Patrick bursts in looking sad "Don't have Spongebob move! I never even got a chance to try his new patties!" Harold looks nervous. "Dad how about this. Let me and Pat show you what we do on any normal day in Bikini Bottom and if nothing hurts us then I get to stay." Harold sighs and puts his hand on his son's shoulder. "Alright son, but if you get hurt once then it's home for you." Harold walks out of the kitchen. "Hey Spongebob, how come your dad wants you to leave?" "He says this is a dangerous place. I really want to know what he means. We've seen the weird things that happen in this town, maybe he knows more about that." "But if you talk about that stuff he will know you lied to him!" "I know Patrick, I don't know how to handle this, lets just show him a happy safe day tomorrow."

Pat and Spongebob walk out of the kitchen to see Squidward trying to leave. "So are you a new friend of my sons?" asks Harold. Squidward looks tired, "No." He then walks out the door and leaves. "Well you boys better head out, it's time to close." says Mr. Krabs. "I'll drive us back to Patricks home." Says Harold. "We will get to watch a Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy marathon thats on tonight! Like from the first day Spongebob was here after the nema-" Spongebob covers Patricks mouth. "Nema what?" asks Harold. "Nema totally ready for you to hang out with us Dad!" Harold looks confused but proceeds to walk to his car. "Patrick, you can't do that!" "But it's what happened." "But if my dad knows that then..." "Then...?" "Then I leave this town!" "Oh No! Thats a bad thing!"

Spongebob and Patrick walk out and get in Harolds car. They drive back to Patrick's rock and enter inside. "You can sleep on this couch." says Patrick. "Thanks Pat, but there is only 2 couches here, won't you have nowhere to sleep?" Patrick laughs "No no, I can just make another sand couch." Patrick proceeds to dig up a pile of sand and makes a couch. Both Spongebob and Harold look impressed. Patrick then licks the couch so it stays. Harold and Spongebob then look grossed out. Patrick stops licking, "Unless you want this couch, it just came into existent." Harold holds back his throw up "Uh no thanks Patrick, this couch is nice."

The next day comes as Spongebob and Patrick wake up while Harold looks like he hasn't slept long. "Dad when did you wake up?" "I uh..I never slept." "A person who doesn't sleep is a person who has the truest of issues." says Patrick. "Patrick I don't think thats how that statement works but dad are you ok? Why didn't you sleep?" "Well I wanted to keep an eye on you, that and theres always the Alaskan..." Harold stops himself from talking "I mean, I just wasn't tired." Spongebob looks suspicious but says nothing. "So son, whats the plans for today?" Spongebob and Patrick look happy. "Well first we are going to the comic book store then the supermarket, then jellyfish fields!" Harold sounds relieved. "Sounds safe, aright lets go!"

Spongebob, Patrick and Harold arrive at Bubble Comics. Patrick runs in while Spongebob and Harold walk. "I don't remember this place when I lived.." "When you what?" "Uhh nothing son." Spongebob grows more suspicious but still stays quiet. "Hey guys, welcome back." says Bubble Bass. "Is Patrick going to get the same issue again?" "I will not!" says Patrick. "Oh Yeah, whats the newest issue number?" Patrick looks confused and grabs a bobble head "I wanted this." Bubble bass chuckles "Sure Pat, sure." "So anyway whats new Bubble Bass." says Spongebob. "Well ever since the nematode problem was fixed my cardboard cut outs have been sitting nicely outside the shop!" "Nematode problem?" asks Harold. "Oh You didn't hear?" says Bubble Bass "There was a weird Nematode issue in town for the past few weeks, but word on the street your son solved the problem!" Spongebob gulps as Harold's eyes get wide. "What did you say?" "Your son..stopped the nematodes..?" says a confused Bubble Bass. Harold turns and looks at his son in disappointment. "Hey can i pay for this bobble head..no? Ok I can wait.." says Patrick.

Harold grabs his son and drags him outside. "So whats this about you dealing with nematodes!?" "Look dad its not big deal." Harold starts getting impatient, "Son I told you this town is dangerous. What else did you deal with!? Spongebob starts getting nervous. "Nothing!" Patrick runs outside. "Spongebob! Be sure not to tell your dad about this time we had a gun put to our heads for discovering an old jellyfish." Spongebob sighs and facepalms himself. "WHAT!?" yells Harold. "What the hell have tyou been doing here son! I told you this town was not safe! We need to leve no-" "NO!" yells Spongebob. "Ive had nothing but fun in this town. Yes Ive dealt with dangerous things but ive stayed safe! I am not hurt! And i'm learning so much about this place that I know you were a part of!" Harold goes from angry to nervous. "What do you mean by that..?" Spongebob sighs "Dad it's very obvious you've lived here or something. And I think i deserve an answer for at least something!"

Harold sighs. "You are right. I did use to live here. Your mother did to. This town has always been strange ever since.." "Ever since what? "Ever since..someone tried to dig deeper. But things got complicated and...dangerous and your mother and I had to leave to keep you safe." "What!? Why?" "I don't know. All I know is we needed to get far away from that town and never go back." Harold closes his eyes "I never wanted you to come here. Theres so much you don't know..that I don't either." Spongebob hugs his dad. "I am going to be ok. I promise it'll just be safe livings here." Harold smiles. "Thats good to hear. I love you son." "I love you to dad."

Harold, Spongebob and Patrick walk to the bus stop. "Be sure to call me and your mother every now and then." "Yes dad." "And if you need to know anything just calls us." "Of course Dad." "The bus starts to drive away as Spongebob and Patrick wave to Harold. "Oh and one more thing! Watch out for Krabs! He may be nice now..but he was really shady when he was younger! He had many secrets! So be careful!..." The bus drives off into the sunset as Spongebob looks concerned and confused. "Uncle Krabs had secrets...like what!?" Meanwhile back at the Krusty Krab, Mr. krabs is opening his safe to put money into it as his phone rings. "Hello This is mr kra- oh..hello. Yes I can meet up tonight. I'll make sure I come alone." He hangs up and locks his safe. Back at Patricks house Patrick and Spongebob are sitting on the couch watching TV. "So Spongebob." says Patrick. "Yeah buddy?" "Were you serious about living safely and thats it?" Spongebob grins. "Are you kidding? You know how much I love exploring. This town is hiding something dark and twisted and I think you and me can definitely crack down what it is!" Patrick jumps for joy as the two high five eachother. "Whatever this town has to throw at me..I'm ready!" says Spongebob.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Terror at the Treedome!

Legend of Bikini Bottom

Act I

Terror at the Treedome!

Spongebob is seen running around Jellyfish fields trying to catch a jellyfish. "Get in my net you!" He runs around and laughs. Then all of a sudden he hears another noise. "HI-YA!" Spongebob runs over to where he hears the noise and see's a Squirrel jumping around a large clam. "Woah! Is that the squirrel girl from before?" Spongebob thinks to himself. The Squirrel is seen trying to fight a giant clam "The subject keeps evading my attacks. I need to be contain her." The Squirrel says to herself. she has a few weapons in a box near by. "What was her name again?" Spongebob asks himself. "Sara? Laura? Mandy?" The Squirrel keeps jumping around dodging the clam from hurting her. "Marry? Sandra..Sandy? Sandy! Hi Sandy!" Spongebob waves at Sandy. Sandy hears her name and looks at Spongebob. The clam opens its mouth and gulps Sand in its mouth. "SANDY!" Yells Spongebob.

Spongebob runs down the hill towards the clam. "Let her go!" He yells as he hits the clam. The clam tries to run away but Spongebob keeps chasing after. Spongebob tries to karate chop the clam but nothing happens. "Don't eat her!" He yells with his eyes closed. The clam's mouth slowly starts to open but Spongebob doesnt notice. "Don't worry Sandy, I'll help you!" Sandy slowly emerges out of the clams mouth and jumps out. Spongebob just notices Sandy jump out. "Sandy! You got ou-" Spongebob then gets eaten by the clam. "Oh no!" Yells Sandy. "Hold on little square dude!" Sandy grabs a hose from her box and starts spraying the clam. "Let him go!" The clam throws up Spongebob and starts to run away. "Darn it! Got away again!" Says Sandy as she helps Spongebob up. "Sorry about that Sandy" says Spongebob. "Ah its ok. I've been chasing her around all day."

'What do you mean?" asks Spongebob. "Well, that clam is one of the last of its kind in the area and the Bikini Bottom zoo asked me to bring her in to help make her live longer." Says Sandy. "But shes been running around the town the past few days. I'm gonna have to head back home to get more supplies." "Woah! Sounds like fun! Do..do you think I can help?" Sandy looks confused. "You want to help?" "Well yeah! You saved my life and i love clams. So maybe I can help!" Sandy starts thinking. "Well..I guess why not." Sandy hands Spongebob a piece of paper. "Here is my address. Meet me at my home in an hour. See you later!" Sandy waves and walks away. Spongebob waves back. "Ok See you later!" Spongebob looks at the paper and back up. He then starts running towards the bus back into town. "PATRICK!" he yells. "PATRICK!" He yells again on the bus. "PATRICK!" He yells again getting off the bus. "PATRICK!" He yells again running in front of Patrick's rock.

"Huh?" says Patrick. "I ran into the Squirrel Sandy and she saved me! Well after I tried to save her but..thats..we don't have to talk about that. But i'm gonna help her catch a clam!" says an excited Spongebob. "Woah! Sounds fancy!" "Yeah, i'm heading to her house in a bit." Patrick looks shocked. " home!?" Yeah..is something wrong with that?" Patrick puts his hand on Spongebob's shoulder. "Spongebob, not many people go to Sandy's home, and those that do, not many ever leave." Spongebob's eyes get big. "Woah..really?" "Yeah..! Wait..unless i'm talking about the Chum Bucket." "Where?" asks a confused Spongebob. ""Nevermind I forgot" Spongebob gulps "I'm sure i'll be ok Patrick. If you need me, I'll be heading to Sandy's!" Spongebob runs to the bus stop. "Well good luck buddy! Get me a chum burger while you're gone! I heard they are good!"

Spongebob gets off the bus near Sandy's home. "Ok, Sandy seems very interesting, but i'm sure shes.." Spongebob stops talking as he stops in front of what looks like a giant dome. "aright...?" The dome looks gigantic and you can barely see inside. "Woah..." Spongebob walks up to a strange door and knocks. The door opens and he walks inside and see's another door with a little camera and mic. "Uhm.." says Spongebob. "Hello Sandy? It's Spongebob." The camera looks around and the door makes a noise. "Just a minute!" Says a voice from inside. Another noise is made and the ground opens up a little. Water starts to slowly leave the room. Spongebob starts to get a little worried. "Whats happening?" Spongebob says to himself. Suddenly all the water is gone. "What the heck? Where is the water!?" The door opens and Spongebob walks inside all confused. The surrounding is all bright with flowers and grass all around him. In the middle of the dome is a gigantic tree.

"This is incredible!" Says a surprised Spongebob. "Thanks!" Says Sandy as she exists the tree. "You ready to start another expedition?" "Sure!" Says a nervous Spongebob. "You ok Spongebob?" "Yeah sure!" Spongebob is clearly not feeling well. " _Whats wrong with me? Is it cause there is no water in the dome? I feel so sick! But I don't want to disappoint Sandy!_ " Says Spongebob in his head. "You sure the air doesn't bother you?" "Nope! I am A ok!" "Well..ok! lLt me show you around." Sandy shows Spongebob around the treedome. "I built this treedome a few years ago when i first moved here. It took me a long time to grow my tree but i made it work." "Oh woah..thats cool! Whats a tree?" asks Spongebob. Sandy laughs "You're a funny man Spongebob, now come here and help me carry this equipment." Sandy hands a weak looking Spongebob a box. "Oh man..this box feels super heavy." Sandy looks confused. "I haven't put anything in the box yet." "Oh..ha ha just kidding!" Sandy laughs again and puts some things in the box.

Spongebob looks like he is about to faint. "Gotta stay fancy" Spongebob says to himself. "What was that?" Asks Sandy. "Nothing! What else do you got here?" Snady walks around the dome some more. "And this is my giant wheel to help exercise. And over there is..." Spongebob then gasps and falls to the ground. "Spongebob! Are you ok!" Spongebob barely speaks "W...water." Sandy gasps and runs outside while holding Spongebob. "Spongebob! I'm so sorry! I thought all Soponges could survive without water!" "It's...ok...Sandy.." Sandy holds Spongebob and hears a loud roar. "What the?" says Sandy. The clam shows up and starts charging towards Sandy and Spongebob. "Oh no!" Sandy slowly puts Spongebob on the ground. "You stay here and get better little square dude, i'll handle the clam. "Uhhhhhhhhhok" Says a weak Spongebob. Sandy then rushes towards the clam. "HI-YA!" The clam quickly over powers her. "Ahh nuts! This isn't good!" Spongebob looks on as Sandy is losing a fight. "Oh no..what do I do?" says Spongebob. He looks inside the dome door and see's a net gun. "If I can get...to...the weapon..I can..help." says a weak Spongebob. He slowly crawls to the dome. "Ugh this hurts!" He says to himself as he crawls.

Sandy keeps dodging the clams attacks and tries to subdue it. "Darn it! This is not good!" The clam slams its mouth on Sandy's foot and slams her to the ground. "Ahh crud!" The clam is about to eat Sandy then it hit with a giant net. Sandy gets up confused. "What the?" She turns around and see's Spongebob with a net gun "Ha...take that..ya clam!" Spongebob says as he collapses on the floor. Time passes as the zoo guards show up and bring the contained clam to the zoo. "You sure she's gonna be ok?" asks Sandy. "We promise." says a guard. "We want to make sure she stays alive a very long time." They bring the clam in a truck and drive away. Sandy walks back into her treedome with Spongebob laying down with a bowl full of water on his head. "Wha?" says Spongebob as he wakes up. "Spongebob you were amazing! You saved me from the clam!" "Really?" Sandy picks up Spongebob and gives him a hug. "You are my hero little square dude!" Spongebob blushes and smiles. "Well i'm glad to have helped! And we got the clam!" "We did! And I couldn't have done it without you!" Spongebob smiles and stands up.

"Sorry I did not tell you about how the air bothered me. Didn't want to upset you." "Aw Spongbob, I'd rather you tell me the truth than die. I had no idea being this exposed to heat and air could hurt you this much. I'll be sure to remember that next time we hang out." Spongebob's eyes glow. "Next time!?" Sandy laughs "Yeah next time! You're a fun guy to hang with Spongebob!" "Thanks Sandy! But uh..next time we hang? I'll be sure to have this helmet on." Both Spongebob and Sandy laugh. Patrick can be seen looking into the doom seeing the two laugh. "Why isn't he getting me a chum burger?" asks Patrick.

End of Chapter Five


End file.
